Time Wounds All Heals
by demeter18
Summary: What if Peyton could change their future? What if one moment could be erased? Peyton can time travel, set in S5 just before Luke proposes to Lindsey.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own One Tree Hill. Time Wounds All Heals

Peyton sat alone in her office; the night had seemed to go on forever-just one big emotional rollercoaster. Seeing Luke throughout the night hadn't made it any easier on her troubled heart either.

She felt the weight of her past pressing down on her, her mind kept flickering back to the night where she told Lucas, 'Someday' instead of leaping into his arms and shouting, 'Yes I'll marry you'. How could one moment change the course of her life so dramatically? How was it possible that he had so completely moved on from her and them in just two years? Her mind cast back to a few nights before where she had unleashed her anger at Lucas for leaving her all alone in a hotel room after what felt like a really big obstacle had been constructed and deliberately placed in the way. A stumbling block that quickly turned into the everything block, Luke left, Peyton left and she had never been the same since.

Every day since that day Peyton had tried to fill her time with anything and everything, art music-hell she even lived with someone for 2 years. He was great, he made her laugh and he had the sexiest grin. He would come home from a trip scouting for locations and he would surprise her with concert tickets, weekend breaks where they would just drive-destination unknown. They were young, carefree and this was exactly the type of relationship needed to help mend her broken heart. Julian had been wonderful, but as time inevitably wore on-he just couldn't seem to occupy her heart in the same all encompassing way that Luke had. Peyton had ignored it, Julian couldn't help but dwell on it, she carried Luke's book with her everywhere-he sometimes caught her reading it when she thought he wasn't around. Julian put up with this for six months before he finally couldn't take it anymore. He did exactly what Luke had done, he left Peyton-but he knew somehow she would be okay, he was not the great love of her life and he needed someone to love him that way. He wanted someone to love him that way; he didn't want to be someone else's second best. So he left her and it killed him to do it, but it was for the best.

Peyton looked up from where she had been lost in thought and caught sight of an angry looking Lucas striding towards her.

"Let me ask you something, do you have an alarm that goes off inside your head every time I'm happy with someone else? What do you want from me? I fly to L.A I ask you to marry me, you said no, so I moved on. Why haven't you?" Luke breathed out, his cheeks flushed in anger. Peyton startled by his outburst stood up quickly. It was now or never, fight or flight. She chose the first option.

"Cos I shoulda said yes. Luke I was young and I was scared, and I did not realise that by saying I wasn't ready it would mean that we would never be together again. Had I known that I would have said yes.'

"Peyton."

"No, Luke I miss you every day and I have told everyone here that I didn't come back for you. But I did, of course I did. I still love you Lucas".

"Peyton, I".

She doesn't wait for him to protest, she just gently palms his cheeks and pulls him into a kiss. He pulls back and stares into her searching green eyes and pulls her right back into a kiss.

Lucas tells her he needs to go see Lindsey; Peyton's eyes cloud over. This was not the reaction she was hoping for. She could tell that Luke felt torn, or else why would he have kissed her back. His kiss gave her hope but also filled her mind with doubts, it felt like Brooke junior year all over again. Would Luke choose Lindsey over Peyton?

Peyton watched Luke's retreating figure and felt a heaviness descend over her, she had laid everything on the line, told him how she felt and it looked like he was going to walk away from her yet again.

She went over to her desk and started to shuffle some papers, she noticed the clock behind her desk had stopped ticking. Normally it's not something she would have noticed, but it struck her as being somewhat odd that it had stopped working five minutes ago. The ticking of the clock was loud and she had listened to it on many occasions-it had a soothing effect on her. Given the recent turn of events she had listened out for the clock and when no sound had been forthcoming she had turned to stare at it.

She reached up and unhooked it from the wall; she turned it over in her hands and lifted the batteries out. She put them in a flashlight she had stowed away in her drawer; she clicked the flashlight on and a bright glow filled the room.

'That's weird'. Peyton found it very strange that the flashlight worked perfectly and yet the clock had ceased working all together. She sat down in her chair clutching both the clock and flashlight and started to wonder what was going on. She put the batteries back in the clock and watched as the face of the clock started to morph and swirl, it had started ticking again as well. Peyton watched in confusion as the hands on the clock started to spin madly in an anti-clockwise manner. What the hell was going on? Peyton closed her eyes, hoping she was just imagining things. She held them tightly shut for a few seconds and counted to ten in her head.

When she opened them again, she found herself in a familiar setting. It was the LA hotel room from three years ago. The clock had shrunk and could fit into her pocket, she hastily stowed it away. She breathed in deeply, closed her eyes again and counted to ten. When she opened them again she found she was still sitting in the same armchair in the hotel room-yet she was dressed differently in just jeans, and a tee shirt over a long sleeved top. Peyton had somehow managed to go back in time, she was now more confused than ever. What was she doing here, had she passed out in her office and was she dreaming this?

Peyton lightly slapped herself on the face, the pain from her cheek caused her to gasp. Ok definitely not passed out then. Her gasp had caused Luke to wake up, when he saw Peyton sitting in the armchair across the room, he smiled as he got up and walked over to her. Peyton's features were crossed in confusion, she held a jewellery box clasped tightly in her right hand. A feeling of déjà vu washed over her.

The words 'Oh Fuck', echoed in her mind. It dawned on her that she was reliving the moment where everything had changed for her. This moment had caused Luke and her immeasurable pain; it had left her feeling broken and empty. Could she really have the opportunity to take it all back and choose a different path, one where she got what she always wanted? Or by choosing to say yes would they be happy three years into the future-at the point in time she had just transported from? These were important questions, because Peyton knew by taking a different path, her life would be different. Luke would be different, hell she may even mess with her friend's lives by taking this route. Would Brooke live in Tree Hill-or would she still be in New York running her fashion empire? Would she even have her fashion empire? She had decided to take her company to the next level on the night after Lucas received Peyton's rejection.

A million and one thoughts raced through Peyton's mind as Luke walked towards her. Her heart and mind were in turmoil, she didn't know what choice to make, because every which way you looked at it-one little choice would have a ripple effect. Peyton knew what would happen if she said someday-before Luke had the chance to say anything she stood up.

'Luke, I have to tell you something'. Luke stops walking and stares lovingly into Peyton's eyes.

'What's on your mind Blondie?'

'I love you; I always have-but something very strange is going on here. I have already experienced this day before. I know what happens next. You're going to propose, I'm going to tell you "someday"-by tomorrow morning we will be broken up and you will find out you are going to get published'. Peyton held her breath and stared intently into Luke's eyes looking for signs of shock or disbelief. Instead Luke was looking at her with questioning eyes as though waiting for her to say something.

'Peyton are you ok? You haven't said a word in the last few minutes; you just looked lost in your thoughts'. Luke had been standing in front of her waiting for her to speak; instead of saying all of that out loud she had imagined saying it out loud instead. Peyton pondered the significance of that, if she told Luke she was from the future and had somehow been able to travel back in time-he would think she was crazy or that the pressure of working in LA had reached a crisis point. Peyton gently reached out and grasped Luke's hands in her own, they both looked down and saw how snugly her small hands fit into his slightly bigger ones.

She slowly led him over to the bed and sat down beside him, Peyton knew what she needed to say and do. For whatever reason she couldn't quite fathom right now, the universe had offered her another chance to change her future-she would be a fool not to capitalise on this, with this in mind she began to speak.

'Luke, I love you and I know that being so far away is really difficult for us. But I have an idea of how we can change all that'. Peyton needed a moment to collect her thoughts. During this time Luke had gently squeezed her hand in reassurance-letting her know that he was listening and ready for anything she had to say.

Peyton took a deep breath and dove straight in,

'How about I finish up my job here in a month and come fly out to Tree Hill after that? Peyton already knew her future with Sire Records was not going to give her the career she wanted, but she needed time to get used to the fact that she had the unique ability to time travel. She needed to know if it was permanent-would she be pulled out of her current reality without any real warning or would she retain control over it?

Lucas' expression wavered between overjoyed and bewildered, he felt like he had won

the lottery. Finally they would be together, not just when one of them could get a break and fly out and see the other one for a week or two. His mind began to fill with all the possibilities that would and could become realities if Peyton was finally home again.

He leaned in and softly stroked her cheek as he brushed his lips lightly against hers, she returned the kiss and deepened it, want, need, love and lust all pouring from Peyton as she kissed the boy she loved and who's lips hadn't touched hers in this way in almost 4 years. She felt a few tears gather in the corners of her eyes as the moment and what it meant suddenly started to hit her. She had actually done it; despite the happiness of the decision she couldn't help but feel a wave of despair wash through her. What if this version of her and Luke didn't make it because they weren't mature enough to deal with the pressures that came from the love they held for one another. Perhaps it was the three years apart that had given Peyton time to really understand herself and her strengths. Sure she was still that person only difference being she was 3 years younger, Luke however was the same guy. He hadn't had to cope with losing her-only Peyton carried that pain and it had damn near broken her. Luke had no real concept nor would he if Peyton chose this path for herself.

Peyton decided that she would sleep on it, she could think about the consequences in the morning. Peyton slowly started to unbutton Luke's shirt, it slipped slowly off his body and he remained seated wearing just his dress pants and white undershirt. Not to be seen as the only one wanting this to happen, Luke pulled Peyton flush against his body and lightly pressed kisses to his spot just below her jaw line. She giggled from low in her throat and pulled her head back ever so slightly. She looked into Luke's eyes searching for that look he always gave her, his eyes would turn a shade darker and the expression on his face would subtly change. He always looked like he couldn't believe he was really staring at her, that she was right in front of him and that she was all his. As he gazed into her eyes he saw something there he hadn't seen before, it was a slightly haunted look, as though he were seeing an older Peyton. Luke put it down to there not having seen each other in awhile and that she must have been tired from a long day at work.

He dismissed any nagging doubts from his mind and kissed her lips delicately and slowly, gently easing his tongue into her mouth, she responded with increased ardour and it was all he could to stop himself from letting go. He massaged her lower back tracing patterns against her skin; he could feel her tense up and suck in a deep breath as though anticipating his next move.

He roughly pushed her down on the bed and took his time slowly kissing his way up her torso. Their clothes were quickly discarded as their need for each other kept increasing with every sensuous kiss Luke placed all over her body. Peyton's hands were everywhere, gripping his back tightly as she pulled him on top of her; her legs were spread just a little bit as though she was teasing him. He stopped all his movements and just took the time to hover gently over her and look deep into her eyes. He could see the same love, and lust radiating back at him that he knew he was intimating. She mewled low in her throat and caressed the side of his face with her hand. She ever so slightly tilted her hips upwards inviting him to meet her halfway. Every little gesture or kiss from Peyton made her just that little bit sexier, and damn was she making it difficult for Luke to hold himself together. He felt as light as air and heavy all at the same time, she was as ever intoxicating, his every nerve ending was at critical point and for some reason it felt like the first time they had ever made love. It was gentle, passionate, sexy and then it was just a blurry haze of utter fulfilment as he made love to the woman he knew he would spend the rest of his days with.

He gently lowered himself on top of her and paused just at her entrance, her eyes were bright green with the just the merest hint of gold flecks near the iris, Luke knew this look of hers well-she was aching for him in the same way he always was for her. He kissed her hard on the mouth and slowly entered her, she gasped as she felt him fill the inside of her. He slowly thrust into her and she bucked her hips to increase the pace, he could feel her walls tightening around him as she rode with him. He gasped in delight when she took his right nipple in her mouth and then flipped them over, she wanted to control this, Luke could only smile and reach up to palm her breasts as she bucked against his hips in sheer delight.

Peyton called out his name and her pace increased, Luke matched her thrust for thrust and could feel himself getting close. He reached his thumb between them and gently stroked her; she gasped in surprise and then lent down to softly kiss him on the mouth. He took the opportunity to flip her underneath him. He wanted to slow this down a bit and really make her enjoy herself, she sighed in contentment and called his name out over and over. Luke felt himself closer than ever now and he increased his pace, she gripped him tighter and dug her heels into his back. He called out her name and felt himself release just as her walls started to contract around his length, they both came at the same time and he looked deep into her eyes and silently worshipped her. No words were spoken as they continued to gaze into one another's eyes, Luke kissed her once more softly on the mouth and felt her sigh and smile against his lips. He gently pulled out of her and then pulled her naked body close to his, she wrapped her body around his and they both drifted off into a contented slumber of passion more than well spent.

_**The morning after their night of ardent lovemaking….**_


	2. Into The Eye of The Kaleidoscope

Chapter 2, Into the Eye of the Kaleidoscope

Peyton woke up with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her upper body. She sighed in contentment and nestled her head deeper into his embrace. Luke mumbled something and she giggled quietly to herself. She was happy, no she was ecstatic, and this felt right.

Peyton closed her eyes and felt sleep overtake her, she dreamed of home and what that meant to her, she had visions of children running around a backyard. Lucas sitting in a porch swing his laptop resting atop his knees, a pitcher of iced tea resting on a side table and a smile deep set behind his eyes. Then the scene changed and it was night time, they were sitting together on a porch swing, a blanket placed over them. Luke was telling her stories about the moon and the stars. She sighed in contentment and nestled closer into his side, he lightly pressed a kiss to her temple.

Peyton's mind turned to a poem she had read recently it went something a little like this,

Missed Opportunities

So many times I picked up the phone

I'd cradle the receiver gently in one hand

My heart would pound in my chest

A sharp intake of breath

The tears would gather in the corners of my eyes

Another missed opportunity

So I stand here

A glass of wine clasped tightly in my hand

I'm holding a picture of us

Your hair is swept back off your face

Your lips are curled into a smile so bright

I can almost taste the happiness

I put the photo frame down

The wine glass slips from my grasp

I feel tears cascading down my face

I feel the emptiness of the years

Washing over me

Threatening to overwhelm

I pace back and forth

Careful not to step into the glass shards

I sigh loudly and step towards the window

The night breeze whispers across my face

The moon looks so bright

I turn toward it and feel hope rise within me

It is the simplest of things

But it reminds me of our last night together

You held me close in your embrace

And told me make believe stories about the moon

That was the last time I laughed with you

It was the last moment I kissed you

It was the ending of everything

So

When the moon is full

And the night is balmy

I smile to myself and remember you

Maybe one day

We'll stand beneath a different moon

And I won't be consumed by missed opportunities

This poem reminded Peyton of the times in her life when she had chosen not to act fast enough and her heart's desire had not been fulfilled. This poem made her pause for thought and perhaps even propel herself her into action, like she should be more proactive otherwise her dreams of a happily ever after would stay just that. Dreams that became nightmares as they went unfulfilled. She knew in that moment right there that her inability to act in crucial moments had caused her the most pain. Regret tinged with the sting of heartache for a decision she had made that had altered the course of her life.

Luke sat bolt upright in bed and looked across the bed, her side was empty, and he felt a little worried like maybe last night had been a dream. Then he looked to the balcony and saw her silhouette framed against the railing, her body was wrapped in a comforter and she was pitched forward. Luke got up and put his boxers back on, he walked up behind her and encircled her waist with his arms, and she leaned back into his embrace and mewled low in her throat. He pressed a kiss into her curls and whispered softly in her ear.

'I love you'.

'I love you too'. He smiled and turned her in his arms, he lightly touched his lips against hers, and she palmed his cheeks and pushed him against the balcony door. She deepened the kiss and felt Luke press himself closer to her. He flipped them around and she hooked her legs around his waist, he could feel himself grow in excitement. Peyton tightened her hold on him and then slowly unhooked her legs, she slid them slowly down his back and thighs, and he growled low in his throat and swept her up in his arms. She hooked her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw line.

He placed her gently on the bed and the two of them carried on when they had left off from last night. The air in the room hummed with the feverish actions of the two lovers reuniting after a few months apart.

They checked out of the hotel after midday, Peyton took Luke back to her apartment-they dropped his bags off and spent the day at the beach. They lay in the sand and he read passages from his favourite books to her, she lay her head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. They dozed on and off at the beach and Peyton felt a sense of peace settle within her, she felt relaxed and whole. It was an unfamiliar but most welcome feeling.

'Luke? What's next?'

'What do you mean?'

'I love having you here, but what about the next month? Do you think that we will be able to hold it together not seeing each other for that long? Peyton knew that the time they been apart had been difficult to say the least. Despite the circumstances being vastly different she didn't yet know how the whole time travel thing worked. For all she knew she could be taken at any moment and transported to another time in either her future or her past. All it would take is one moment, she knew she needed to look into this, as soon as Luke left for Tree Hill she would take herself down to the library and start doing some research on time travel and it's paradoxes.

'Peyton, it doesn't matter if it's a month or three, I'll still want this, I will still want us. Besides the month will be over before you know it and you will be home again. I'm not going to look at all the things that could go wrong, for once I just want to be happy and believe that it will all be ok'. He smiled and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. They lay on the beach just soaking up the sun and alternating between light conversation and music playing through her ipod-each with an ear bud in one ear.

They watched the sun set, the sky turned a brilliant shade of red tinged with orange, a light breeze coasted over their bodies and the water shimmered with the last rays of the sun as it dipped beneath the horizon.

'Luke, it's getting cold, we should make a move-maybe get some dinner?' Luke nodded his head and they gathered up their personal belongings.

He held his hand out to her, she placed her hand inside his and felt something shift inside her, it was a subtle change but it didn't go unnoticed by Peyton-she seemed to be hyper aware of the simplest of things. It was as though she was waiting for something disastrous to occur, she pushed aside her doubts and focused on Luke. He turned to her and gathered her close in his arms, he peppered her neck with kisses and whispered secrets in her ear, they were promises and naughty things meant to make her blush. She swatted his chest with her hand and blushed; he grabbed her hand and held it above his heart. She could feel how fast it was beating and she smiled with her eyes and kissed him perhaps more indecently than was appropriate but she didn't care; besides the beach was almost deserted.

They disentangled themselves and stood facing one another, both a little breathless, his eyes shining with love and a hint of lust. Luke saw something familiar in her eyes and then just as he was about to look away he saw that haunted look again. He shook his head and smiled at her, she tucked her hand inside his own and they walked up the sand dunes until they hit the promenade. The vendors had shut up shop for the night and there were scatterings of people every which way you turned. They found a cosy and cutesy restaurant right off the boardwalk; it had red checked tablecloths and candles in wine bottles. It was a family run business and all the employees called rude insults to one another in a joking manner of course; it was a cheeky and charming place to eat in. Soft jazz music played in the background and Luke talked about his dreams of getting his novel published. Peyton reassured him that it would happen, she had a lot of faith in him and she knew how good he was. He smiled at her and fell just that little bit more in love with her; she had always been his greatest weakness and his greatest strength.

He loved how one simple word from her could have him spinning out, words like; brilliant, inspiring, best seller. He loved that she had so much faith in him, that no matter what happened she believed in him.

'Luke, you ready to go babe?' They had wolfed down their food in record time, well an hour but it felt like it had gone faster.

'Sure, let's get the bill and go for a stroll along the promenade?'

'I have a better idea, let's get the bill and go back to my place-I'm sure I can find some dessert there'. She winked at him in a seductive manner and cheekily pushed her chair back telling him she would be waiting outside while he paid the bill.

Peyton stood outside and watched the ocean lapping gently at the shoreline; she took in all the sights and sounds around her and allowed her mind to drift. She wrapped her arms around her thin frame and felt a shiver of the past raise the thin hairs at the back of her neck. A sense of foreboding entered the atmosphere and she felt something coming. She turned around and saw Luke walking towards her; she felt the ground shift beneath her. She held her hands out in front of her and clawed at fresh air. The scene before her started to swirl and a kaleidoscope of colours flashed before her eyes. A loud 'No!' erupted from deep within her throat and she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly and took desperate deep gulps of air, she fell to her knees and felt the warm pavement beneath her palms.

When she opened her eyes, Luke was kneeling in front of her, his hand resting on the small of her back. She stared at him and all around her and a look of confusion crossed her features, she was in the same place she had been before.

'Peyton, are you ok?' Luke's eyes held worry in them and he was gently rubbing soothing circles across her back. He gently clasped her hands and pulled them both up.

'Yeah, I'm ok, I just felt a little faint'. Peyton knew she couldn't reveal the true reason behind her strange fainting spell, so she chose to reassure him instead.

'Maybe we should get you home, you can have a rest and I'll catch up on the box scores'. Peyton nodded her headed and they walked home in virtual silence, it was comfortable and allowed her time to regain her sense of equilibrium.

Peyton put the keys in the lock of her apartment door and led them both into the lounge; Luke took a seat on the couch and pulled the blonde into his side-pressing a kiss to her temple and asking her if she needed anything.

'No, I have everything I need right here'. Luke smiled and Peyton rested her hand on his chest, she snuggled in close and her eyes fluttered closed. Luke turned the T.V. on low and watched the highlights of a basketball game. Sure enough both of them were fast asleep within minutes of each other.

An hour or two passed, and Peyton jerked awake, she had been running from something in her dream and she had jolted herself awake with how vivid it felt to her. She stirred in his arms and pressed a hand to his face. Luke opened one eye and looked into her loving eyes, he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her tenderly. Before anything could get too heated he stood up and dragged her up with him. They stumbled down the hall to her bedroom and both got under the covers. Peyton slung one leg over his body and rested her head comfortably in the nook of his shoulder. Luke smiled and kissed the top of her head; sleep came easier to both of them after all the activities of the night before and all the sunbathing.

The weekend was over all too soon and Luke felt the familiar ache of having to leave her behind, but this time he had the reassurance that she would return to him in a month's time he knew it would be the longest four weeks of his life. They said their goodbyes on the pavement outside her apartment, he kissed her like he would never see her again and she melted in his embrace. She could feel tears building up behind her eyes but she held them at bay as she hugged him one last time and pressed her lips to his. Luke whispered he loved her and got into the waiting taxi, she stood waving until the taxi was nothing but a dot off into the distance. She slowly walked back inside and couldn't help but feel that she was making a mistake by staying in LA for another four weeks.

She knew that her time travelling needed to be researched and looked into but she didn't really fancy the notion of figuring out where to start. She settled herself comfortably in her armchair and set her laptop on her knees; she pulled up a wikipedia page and started searching for time travel. Several hours later and three cups of coffee Peyton felt under siege from all the information out there. She had started out by reading quantum physics, Einstein's theories, the words clunked around inside her mind and she rubbed her forehead from time to time.

Peyton stood up and rubbed her eyes, she set her laptop down on the table and walked into her kitchen, her stomach grumbled and she cast her eye around for some dinner.

She peered into her fridge, it was devoid of food-her gaze settled upon a half opened bottle of wine. She grabbed the wine and a glass; she sipped from her drink and felt the cool liquid glide down her throat. It was the left over wine from her weekend with Luke, it felt bittersweet and she could almost taste the moment, she could feel Luke all around her. She set the wine glass down and went and sat down on the couch.

Through her hours of googling and reading page upon page from wikipedia she had kept seeing the name H.G. Wells, the author of 'The Time Machine', for some reason a fictional tale about time travel appealed to Peyton. Pretty much everything that had occurred seemed to her to be a little make believe, she wasn't entirely convinced that science could explain to her how it was possible to move back and forth in time. Besides, fiction is easier to understand than a bunch of time paradoxes, quantum theory and some other complicated scientific jargon that only made her head spin and added to her overall confusion.

She put away her laptop for the night and went down the hallway to her bedroom, it had been an exhausting day, with Luke leaving and all the time travel research she felt burnt out. Peyton dressed for bed in a pair of boy shorts complete with a little tank top, she set her alarm for 6 and climbed beneath the covers. Just before she closed her eyes, her phone vibrated signalling she had a text message. She flipped the phone open and read it,

'Hey beautiful, just landed. Can't stop smiling. I love you, sweet dreams Blondie-see you in a month, Luke xxxxx'.

She smiled and quickly tapped out a reply, 'Goodnight babe, I love you too. Can't wait to see you. Get some rest you. I'll be dreaming of you, a month seems too long, yours Peyt xxx'.

She closed her phone and her eyes quickly fluttered closed. Her dreams were full of Luke and the life she envisioned for them. She woke up with a lump in her throat and a heavy heart, Peyton needed to know how time travel worked for her. She needed to know if this was under her control or if it was random, she didn't want to pick a future only for it be ripped away at any given moment.

'Hey Luke, it's me I know it's late for you but I just wanted to let you know I'm gonna be busy for the next few days. So if you don't hear from me-don't be worried ok. I have a few loose ends I need to tie up; I'll talk to you soon. I love you, goodbye babe. Speak soon!'

Peyton finished up the voicemail and turned her phone off, she needed to do this without any interruptions and if she had missed calls she knew she would get less than nothing done. Her first stop was UCLA; she had taken some art classes over the summer and knew the campus fairly well. She made her way to the science block and used her student pass to enter the building; she walked up the sweeping staircase and entered a long hallway. There were pictures of important looking professors hung on the wall at regular intervals, Peyton felt a sense of knowledge and comfort wash over her.

She scanned the names on the doors until she came to the one she was looking for, Professor R.C Jenkins, Astrophysics. She raised her small fist and rapped twice on the door. A booming thick voice bellowed, 'Come in'.

Peyton gingerly grasped the door handle and turned it, her eyes took in the bookcases heaving with science books, trinkets, models of antique cars and even WWII planes, until finally her eyes rested on the man behind the desk. He had thick, wavy black hair, his eyes were a deep blue and he was dressed casually in a loose grey button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had kind and intelligent eyes and he smiled at Peyton and asked her what seemed to be the problem.

'How can I be of assistance to you young lady?' He questioned.

Peyton didn't really know where to start, but figured she could ask him about the theory behind time travel, how it worked-she could wing it-ask questions here and there in her quest for clarity.

She pulled out the chair in front of her and took a seat. She faced forward and looked him directly in the eyes.

'What is your speciality in Astrophysics?' The professor looked back at Peyton and smiled.

'I deal mainly with quantum mechanics, Einstein's theory of relativity and particle physics, are you thinking of studying here in the fall? Peyton shook her head and decided she could perhaps be candid with this man, he seemed trustworthy and open to hearing a little about her adventures thus far. She needed to tell someone and he was a professor, even if he didn't believe her-he might at least shed some light on how time travel in theory could work.

'I'd like to know more about how time travel works, not fictionally speaking, just like how in theory it could work?' Peyton took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, she thought that launching straight in with I can time travel might not be the best idea.

R.C looked at Peyton and started telling her how time travel was possible, but you would pass through time in another dimension. In all there were twelve dimensions, the fourth dimension would be the one where you travelled through time and space, whereupon you could theoretically be transported to a parallel universe. Parallel universes exist in conjunction with what we perceive as our universe, in essence these universes are there but rarely if ever do people ever experience them.

Peyton sat quietly listening to the professor talk about dimensions and spatial direction, he touched on Edwin A Abbot's 1884 novel Flatland and referred to it as the best introduction to understanding dimensions. He spoke of Kant's philosophy regarding time and space, Peyton nodded here and there-she had also read some of his philosophies. R.C (the professor) was showing himself to be a man of many words, he was informative and helpful. He didn't use complicated scientific words to explain what he was meaning; he laid it all out as if explaining it to the uninitiated. Peyton was grateful that thus far she could keep up with him. She peppered his explanations with questions and he answered her freely, he also invited her to attend a seminar of his next week where he would be discussing the practicalities of time travel in relation to Einstein's theory of relativity.

Peyton said she would definitely be there. She thanked him for his help and made an appointment to come and see him later in the week. This young woman intrigued him and there was something about her that invited curiosity, he smiled at her as he ushered her out of his office and said he would see her Friday for another discussion on time paradoxes and spatial direction. She laughed, nodded her head and took her leave.

The door closed behind her and his words echoed around in her mind all the way back to her apartment.


	3. Through Time & Space

**Chapter 3 Through Time and Space**

Peyton woke up the next morning; she went down to her local coffee house and got a latte to go. She knew exactly what she would be doing today and she had a feeling that it would answer a lot of her questions. She went to a costume shop near her apartment and outfitted herself in late 19th century garb. She paid for her hire and went home.

Peyton was careful to outfit herself in fitting and appropriate garb; she then got out the timepiece and stood staring down at it. She was wearing a forest green dress and a black overcoat, she had a bonnet resting atop her curls she looked every inch the woman about town, well one from the 1800's. She smiled and stood looking at the timepiece, she focused on a time in her mind and soon enough the hands began to spin and her apartment swirled before her eyes.

Peyton closed her eyes tightly and felt a whoosh, the air around her was cold and she could feel light raindrops falling on her face. She opened her eyes and to her surprise and amazement she was standing on a pavement in London. She saw a newspaper boy on the corner she went up to him and glanced at the headline, February 3rd 1896. Perfect she had arrived a year after H.G. Wells had first published 'The Time Machine', she scanned the area in front of her and quickly put the clock into her pocket.

Peyton looked up and down at the fairly non-descript house in front of her, she had googled it before she left and this is where it had led her. She walked up the steps and knocked loudly on the door, she heard footsteps coming from inside and took a deep breath. A woman dressed in a maid's outfit answered the door,

'Yes, can I help you?'

Peyton swallowed her nervousness and smiled,

'Yes, I was wondering if Herbert was in this evening?' Peyton knew if she referred to him by his first name the maid would assume she knew him.

The woman nodded her head and ushered her inside, she was told to wait in the hallway whilst she told her master of the guest. She asked Peyton what her name was,

'It's Peyton Sawyer, I am a student of his, and I came regarding a question about an essay.' The maid had barely stayed to hear the last part; she had disappeared down the hallway and into a separate room as Peyton had been coming to the end of her short explanation. The maid had openly sighed as soon as Peyton opened her mouth; she caught her muttering something about bloody Yankees taking over the world. Peyton had kept her thoughts regarding the woman to herself.

A few minutes later the sour faced bitch, maid returned and pointed in the direction she had come from.

'He's in there, just knock'. With those words resting in the air between them the maid took off up the stairs and left her standing in the hall. She swore under her breath and purposefully strode down the hallway. She knocked once on the door and stood back, a voice called 'Come in'.

Peyton gently pushed the door open and her eyes lit upon the man she had come to see. A smile crossed his features as he took in the sight before him. Before she had time to say anything, he told her to take seat.

Peyton settled herself in an armchair facing the fireplace; he took a seat opposite her.

'I've been waiting for you'. Peyton blinked several times in confusion and before she could speak a chuckle arose from his throat. He looked at her with a twinkle of amusement in his eye. He put his hand in his waistcoat pocket and pulled out a timepiece it was identical to the one Peyton had.

She gasped in shock and confusion.

'I know you have questions for me, but I promise that in time you will have the answers you are looking for'. Peyton nodded her head and for no other reason than he looked like a man she could trust, she settled herself comfortably and asked for a stiff drink. He chuckled at her forwardness and poured her a measure of whiskey. She tilted the tumbler back and swallowed the amber liquid in one gulp.

'I had a feeling you would be feisty, that is why I chose you to be the recipient of my little invention'.

Peyton didn't bother asking for a refill, she strode over to the drinks cart and poured herself another whiskey, she refilled his tumbler at the same time and whilst still standing she proposed a toast,

'To the beginning of understanding!' He chuckled and raised his tumbler to clink with hers. She swallowed a small measure this time.

Peyton retook her seat and sat deep in thought staring at the flames in the fireplace, her mind was in turmoil as she pondered what this all meant. She had a hundred and one questions flickering through her mind. Perhaps the most prominent one was, "how on earth did he know who she was or why she was here?"

'I know who you are because I know time; this is not a simple concept to understand. What I have come to understand regarding time is that it exists in many different ways. We in this universe see it as linear, as in it flows in one direction, you and I know better. For we have experienced time as a fluid and ever changing phenomena. I will explain this to you more in time to be sure. But first you must get some rest; Martha my maid has already made up the guest room. Get some rest for tomorrow I will take you to my workshop, once safely ensconced in there you and I will be free to talk about all of this'. Herbert stopped speaking and gave her a nod and helped her from the armchair.

His manner brooked no argument, Peyton had questions for sure but she knew it would be futile to pursue any of them, he had no intentions of being drawn into a long and involved discussion, besides it had gotten late and she really was very tired.

Peyton made her way to the guest bedroom and took in her surroundings; there was a four-poster bed with a snow-white canopy that fell in undulating waves down to the floor. It looked amazingly comfortable and something right out of a Jane Austen novel. Peyton sighed in contentment and quickly started unbuttoning her jacket, her dress was next. She put on the nightdress that had been neatly laid out for her and slipped beneath the sheets, it was heaven. The bed was out of this world comfy, it felt a little like lying on feathers, it was light and squishy and she just sank into it and felt her eyelids droop with tiredness.

Peyton dreamt of flying cars, wizards in giant hats riding on surfboards, she dreamed of sandy white beaches and cocktails on the deck of a yacht. Her dreams were disjointed and oddly compelling, she woke up in a cold sweat dreaming of futures that seemed improbable. Her journey of time travel was even more confusing than she had originally thought, her visions were open to interpretation but at the same time were very very odd. She got up out of bed and walked over to the vanity table. She stared at her reflection and saw the lost look in her eyes. It was in that moment that she came to a startling realization.

It wouldn't matter how many journeys she went on, her eyes would age her soul, she would see things that couldn't be explained by science. She would experience things that most other people never got to experience. She was also keenly aware that she would never be able to tell anyone where she had been and what she had seen. They would brand her a liar and a freak and it would draw undue attention to herself. It could even put her life in danger and those of her loved ones. Time travel was an attractive idea, people would pay a lot of money to go back and change their regrets, she knew the power this had over her, for she had sought out a solution to her heartache.

Peyton sighed and stepped away from the vanity table, ruminating on such things in the middle of the night was not going to provide any solutions. She climbed back into bed and felt her eyes close, this time when sleep came to her-there were no dreams.

'Miss, it's time to get up, come along dear, the rooster also already crowed. Time for you to get up and get ready. Make haste mistress, the master has long been up, and he has requested you join him for breakfast in twenty minutes'. A short slender looking young woman had bustled into her bedroom and was pulling the drapes open, she moved around the room with ease, setting out clothes and bathing items for Peyton to use.

Peyton sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, she looked around and sleepily murmured, 'Five more minutes Brooke, why are you up so early? It's not even seven, go away and come back at a more reasonable time'. With that being said Peyton lay back down in the comfort of the bed and felt herself start to drift off.

The maid chuckled quietly to herself and then went over to the bed, she parted the canopy and then with a quick movement she grabbed the comforter and pulled. It came off in one swift motion.

'What the hell? Brooke what is going on with you today?' Peyton sat up and looked around, 'Oh, who are you?'

'I'm Jemima, not Brooke missus, and you best be getting up. The master is waiting on you.' Jemima giggled softly to herself and then quietly pulled the bedroom door closed behind her.

Peyton got out of the now cold bed and quickly pulled on the outfit left out for her by the maid. It was a simple ankle length skirt that was a rich shade of forest green. Her top was off white and made of a silky smooth material-it felt heavenly. Despite being in the past Peyton secretly enjoyed playing dress up in these clothes. It felt like she was playing the role of a woman suffragette or something, she had come back to the past to change her future and discover the origin of time travel. Peyton hastily brushed her teeth and flicked her hair back so that it was hanging loose around her shoulders; she smiled at her reflection and then left the bedroom.

'Good morning Peyton, I trust you slept well my dear'. Herbert smiled at the young woman and motioned for her to take a seat and have some breakfast.

'Wow, this all looks so delicious. I hardly know where to start'. Peyton eyed the feast spread before her eyes and picked up the coffee pot and poured herself a gallon of it. Herbert eyed her with laughter in his eyes and then looked away, placing his newspaper back in front of his face.

Peyton ate her breakfast in a comfortable silence and occasionally stole glances at her new friend, he seemed engrossed in his paper and she was happy to sit and munch her breakfast. Her being in England was turning out to be very interesting indeed.

'Peyton, are you ready to see my workshop?' She had finished her breakfast.

'Yes, I'm ready to go'.

Herbert stood from the table; he stopped in the hallway and grabbed his coat, keys and an umbrella. Peyton smiled and buttoned her jacket up.

The walk to the workshop was filled with the sounds and smells of a bustling and busy city. She adored it, smoke rose from chimneys and swirled about in a fine mist, and small children ran and played in the streets. Washerwomen dragged their clothes from the washtubs and shook them in the cool morning air. Shop owners swept their floors and called out cheery good mornings. Peyton fell in love with London, she knew that she would love to stay here and really get to know the place.

They turned up a side street, well it was more of an alley with buildings sandwiched between them, it was beautiful and gothic, it was utterly breath-taking and exactly how she had imagined London.

Herbert turned to his young companion and asked if she was ready to see where it all began. She felt butterflies form in the pit of her stomach in anticipation of finally seeing more of the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle fall into place.

'I'm ready, I have no idea what to expect, but seeing as pretty much everything I have seen has been unexpected I don't see why this should be any different'. He just nodded at her and took his keys from his pocket; he jiggled them in the lock and then swung the door open.

Peyton stepped inside a narrow hallway, with glass on all sides, Herbert led the way and they came to the end of the corridor. Two giant oak doors stood at the end, he paused for dramatic effect and then pushed them open. Peyton gasped at the sight before her eyes.

On all four sides of the room stood floor to ceiling bookcases, volumes of all manner of size and shape stared back at her.

He noted the smile playing on her lips and grasped her hand inside his own.

'Welcome to my world Peyton, this is where it all began. The idea of time travel and the invention of the little device you now hold in your pocket'.

'Wow, just wow-this room is amazing, it's like being in a library-except that there are leather armchairs and couches and even a blackboard'.

'Yes I use that to write all my new ideas and theories down. This is my sanctuary, everything that is important to me all begins here'.

She grinned at him and went over to one of the leather armchairs she seated herself comfortably and just contemplated the surreal beauty of the room. Her thoughts were in turmoil, she knew that she had more questions and that this trip to London could be a much longer one than originally intended.

'So, before we begin-everything you learn in this room must stay strictly between you and I. This is something that can never be shared with the masses, it would turn science on its head and change the history of the world-and believe me when I say this-the outcome would be catastrophic. We must merely be observers when we travel, if we attempt to change even one thing there will be a shift'. Peyton groaned inwardly and cursed quietly to herself-she had already broken the number one golden rule. In her mind she hadn't known about all the pitfalls so she really couldn't be held accountable.

Peyton didn't know it yet but the ripple in time had already begun, it would only start to become apparent when she travelled back to where she had come from. Herbert noticed the stillness hanging in the air all around Peyton, he see the strain in her eyes, her emotions were held tightly beneath the surface but her eyes were telling another story all together.

'Peyton, whatever it is you can tell me. Whatever you have changed can be undone, but only if we go back to the exact moment where you made a different choice. If we don't then we may encounter a time paradox'. Herbert had walked over to Peyton and gently pulled her into a comforting embrace. She sank into him and felt comfort and friendship emanate from him.

'Herbert, I told my boyfriend I would be with him and well this decision will impact on our entire future. The time I came from originally was when we weren't together-then it all changed and I was back in that hotel room and instead of breaking up we stayed together'. He sighed deeply at her revelation and then just stood up and walked over to his chalkboard.

'Peyton, we need to travel back there and change this, I know that it is not what you wished for-but in changing the future you have altered not just your life but the lives of everyone around you-so although you are happy with your choice-you have no business changing it in the first place'.

Herbert began drawing a straight line on his chalkboard, 'See this line, it represents time'. She nodded and gestured for him to carry on.

He drew a line that shot off to the left of the first one, 'this is where you altered the original time line'.

He then drew another line that went back on itself, 'this is where you travelled back to 1896 and came to see me. This is the easiest way to illustrate the path you have embarked upon, time has followed you back-so whilst you are here you must be careful not to interact too much with events going on around you'. Peyton shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head in agreement.

'Ok, I'm with you so far on the separate time lines and how they alter the original one. I suppose my first question would be, why was I chosen as the recipient of the time piece?'

'You were not chosen Peyton; it has always been intended for you. This path has one you have always been on, it just took you a little longer to get here than originally planned for, but it is of no consequence-because today you and I will discuss anything and everything'.

They spent the morning talking about her preordained path and the futures she would be able to travel to but not interact with. The clock chimed midday and with a flick of his wrist he chucked the chalk down and stood back admiring his ideas board. It had so many possible scenarios playing out that Peyton felt as though her head was spinning.

'Are you ready my dear? It's time'. Peyton nodded and stood up.


	4. Correcting New Mistakes

Chapter 4, Journeys-Correcting New Mistakes

Peyton was still dressed in her 19th century attire when they landed in Los Angeles back on the fateful day where she had chosen a different path. She directed Herbert to her apartment and she swiftly got changed into more fitting attire. He was wearing a slightly dated suit but he seemed eccentric rather than out of the ordinary and so he would not require a change of clothes. They ate some lunch and then he told her she needed to go and make amends and change back what had been altered.

She went at 10pm and, she pushed open the door to the hotel room and saw Luke fast asleep on top of the covers. His hand was clutching a ring box and she strode over to the armchair and sat down.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, it felt a little like her heart breaking, but Herbert had been adamant that she change nothing. If by accident something were altered then they would be left with no choice but to leave and see where that alternate future led them. The rules of time travel had been created by Herbert whose sole intention had been merely to observe, he had interfered only once and it had caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, he had told her this early in the day. It had happened by accident he had said, he had tried to go back and correct it but came to the realization that his alteration had actually been fortuitous as it had eventually led to the creation of the human race, so it was fated to happen either way. If had succeeded in altering his mistake he may have inadvertently caused the extinction of mankind.

'Peyton, I know this is painful for you, but this is not the life path that has been ordained for you. You must go and rectify it at once before it is too late and all will be lost. You will have disrupted time to the point where I don't know if it would be possible to fix it'.

'I understand Herbert, it's just losing your heart's desire is a heavy burden to bear and I don't know if I'm strong enough to survive it again. It nearly killed me last time'. She sighed heavily and cast her mind back to where she was currently seated. She had a lot on her mind and she didn't know if this was the moment where she tore apart that pretty dream she had only a few days ago thought was within her grasp.

She watched as Luke opened his eyes and looked around until finally he spotted her sitting in the armchair an unreadable expression on her face.

'Hey how long have you been here?' Luke got up off the bed and started walking towards her.

'I don't know, a while. Before you say anything, just remember I love you and that will never change ok'. Peyton knew she needed to tell him one last time before she shattered their dream of being together.

'I love you too. In fact that's partly why I flew out here to see you. I needed to ask you something'. She swallowed down her regret and turned to face him, he was kneeling in front of her and the look on his face broke her heart. He held such love for her and she knew all she could fill those baby blues with was regret and sadness. She knew she would break him tonight in a big way that would change who he really was at heart.

'Peyton, I realize this might seem sudden and maybe unexpected but I don't want another day spent without you right beside me.' He opened his palm and nestled securely in his hand was Keith's ring. She gasped in pain although it might have been shock as well, this was the moment. Right here. Where two hearts would go their separate ways, she really didn't know if they would find their way back to one another, she could already feel the tears building up behind her eyes.

'Peyton, will you marry me?' Without a speech and preamble Luke launched straight in, his face held a smile reserved just for her, and his eyes held hope-he was assured her answer would be a yes.

'Luke, I do want to marry you, but right now I can't. I have a life here and you have one back in Tree hill'. She wasn't saying no, but she wasn't saying yes either.

'You don't want to marry me, is that what you're saying?' She could see the pain in his eyes. It killed her that she had been the one to put it there, but she had no choice.

'No Luke, I do want to marry you, but right now is the not the right time. We have our whole lives ahead of us. You have your book and I have my dream of making it here in LA. I won't take that away from you and I know you wouldn't want me to just stop trying to live my dream'.

'I could move here, I would do that if it meant I got to be with you'. Luke smiled and clasped her hands that fit so perfectly inside his own.

'I couldn't ask you to do that Luke, you will see in time that this decision for us to wait will be the right one. I think we should take a break'. She choked on the last word, but realized that it needed to be said, otherwise Luke would just keep presenting her with alternative scenarios of how they could be together.

'You want to break up?'

'Yes, I think that it would be for the best. We can't keep holding onto something that is causing us both a lot of pain. I think we will be together someday, but that is not this day'. Peyton got up and kissed Luke passionately for the last time on the lips, 'this is not an end Luke, it's just a little time apart so that we can both be free to achieve our dreams. I will be waiting for you, however long it takes. I promised you long ago that you were the only person I could see as the father to my children. I haven't changed my mind about that, but for now this is where we're at. Just remember that no matter how long it takes I will always love you and will never be far from your heart'.

Peyton stepped out of his embrace and looked deep into his eyes, she silently made a promise with her eyes. He looked back at her with the same penetrating stare and made a promise of his own. Time seemed suspended as they continued to gaze into one another's eyes.

'Peyton I love you too. I'll wait for you'. With those last words hanging in the space between them he stepped towards her again and captured her lips with his own-sealing the promise of forever with a passionate embrace that left her breathless. His love for her was reflected in everything he was saying and doing to her and she couldn't help but feel like fate was a cruel divider.

Lucas took one last look at her and committed her features to memory, he drunk in all her little quirks and made whispered promises as the sun set on their relationship. He tiptoed to the door and closed it quietly behind him. She stirred as she heard the metallic click of the door closing, her features contorted in pain. She began to cry and felt like the loneliest girl there ever was, how could it be that she would have to suffer through this twice in her lifetime. It all seemed a bit too much, she lay her head back down and let herself just be distraught and torn apart, it felt necessary for her to break down in this way in order for her to say goodbye and maybe get a chance to walk back to his embrace.

A loud pop woke her in the middle of the night, Herbert stood at her bedside a sheepish smile playing on his lips, his eyebrows were kinked in thought and he just continued to gaze down at her.

'Peyton my dear, it's time, we must hurry we have much to see. Make haste my dear'. Peyton stirred awake and saw who was beside her, she sighed and got up.

'Where are we going this time, and don't tell me the past. I need a break from that'.

'Peyton we must go back to the time you first met Luke and see what you are feeling. This moment was important because whether you realized it or not, this is where you tethered your soul to another's forever. It was in this very moment in time, when you would forever be the other half to someone else'.

'Herbert, I really don't think going back to high school is going to make me feel better. Besides it's not like I can change anything so what would be the point'.

'But that's just it Peyton, you are allowed to change one thing back in the past, but you must do it without being aware of it. Much like when I caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, you cannot knowingly change the past-you can however influence the future. I know this all seems terribly complicated and perhaps contradictory but with time you will begin to see just exactly what I mean. Come, we have not a moment to waste'.

He lightly grasped her hand, they both got out their timepieces and she nodded her compliance. The more she travelled the better she seemed to adjust, she no longer felt sick when she arrived at the other end. With a whoosh and a slide along the pavement, they both stood in the shadows and watched as her younger self came tearing round the corner-music blaring and her car going full throttle.

She noticed something different about this night, there was a small echo of a light following her, there was one behind Luke and when she slammed on the brakes-the two lights met in the middle and joined. They fused together and with a light pop flew into both her and Luke-they melded seamlessly together and finally she understood what Herbert had been talking about.

Her and Luke would always been joined, it didn't matter how long they were apart, from the age of 16 they had been connected in every way and nothing could tear them apart. Even in death they would always be fused together, she smiled and felt her heart lighten a little at the realization that all was not lost, that perhaps she would find a way back and be with him again.

'You see my dear; you can never be broken apart. You have an unbreakable connection that not even time and distance can erase. That is why it was so important for you not to meddle in events in the past; you could have altered that connection through misguided intentions. You had no wrong to correct, for you and this young man will in time be together. You must however be patient. Now we must leave this place, you have seen what you needed to see in order for you to keep the faith in your love for him'.

'Herbert before you leave you said I could change one thing and that I must do it unknowingly. I request we stay for a few days and lay low. I would like to see some more of my past'.

'Very well my dear, I shall be waiting in London for your return for you must do this alone'.

Peyton stood in the middle of the sidewalk and contemplated her options of which there were many. She could go visit her younger self and tell her to be patient when it came to how she felt about Luke. She knew she would need to tread carefully for anything she imparted could have dire consequences.

'Goodbye Peyton, I hope you find what you are looking for. I hope to see you soon my dear'. With his words sifting on the breeze he disappeared in a small flash of blue and she was by herself. It felt oddly liberating being this far back in her past and knowing how the events would play themselves out.

She decided Brooke would be her first port of call, she still looked relatively the same, albeit her hair was a bit darker and she looked slightly older-she could just say she needed a change of hair colour to go with her change of boyfriend. Brooke would buy it, because her and Nathan had a volatile relationship and dyeing her hair was the least drastic of measures she could have taken.

'Knock, knock. Brooke are you there?' She tapped on her best friends front door and was met with silence, which was pretty odd considering the brunette had gone straight home from the basketball game. She pushed the front door open and peered cautiously into the hallway. It was deserted and oddly devoid of any kind of atmosphere, it was like there was no soul to the house. A family that rarely saw one another-it seemed fitting there house would have no joy in it, save for the bubbly brunette who had it in spades.

'P. Sawyer is that you? I'm at back by the pool. Can you swing by the kitchen and grab the vodka and some mixers. Oh and grab some glasses as well'.

'Sure thing Brooke, would you like me do anything else for you?' Peyton chuckled to herself and found the items Brooke had requested.

'Well, well B. Davis fancy finding you out by the pool all on your lonesome'.

'Yeah well I needed a break from all the boy drama, plus I thought it might be nice to take a swim and have a few drinks'. She nodded at her best friend and poured some shots, nothing like hard liquor to set the tone for the night.

'Here you go, let's toast to new beginnings!' Peyton clinked her glass against Brooke's and swallowed the drink down in one go.

'Whoa, slow down there little Miss I wasn't gonna drink on a school night for at least another week!' Brooke had noticed Peyton's broody behaviour and knew something was going on with her.

'What's with the new haircut and lack of curls?' Brooke had swallowed her beverage and glanced up at Peyton and noticed a distinct difference in how she appeared. She seemed older somehow and also there seemed to be sadness in her eyes.

'Oh uh.. Well the hair was done because I needed a new look. I'm breaking up with Nate and need a change so I don't feel like I'm holding onto something that's never going to be right for me' Peyton stared at Brooke and willed her to believe in the convictions of her words.

'Wait, what? You're breaking up with Nate? Like for real this time? Not just until he apologizes and you guys make up sex your way back to being together?' Brooke smirked at her best friend and mentally rolled her eyes. Peyton and Nathan broke up at least once a week and it was always down to Nate's wandering eye and elevated libido.

'This time it's for good, I've had enough of being his trophy girlfriend'-like they were only together because of the social codes that existed in high school. Peyton was well and truly over it, besides she knew by breaking up with him a little earlier than originally planned wouldn't dramatically alter the course of history. Naley were meant to be just like Leyton, this much she knew already.

'Ok, but I won't hold my breath. You have told me this so many times before, hey who knows you could even be back to a couple by the weekend'. Brooke shrugged her shoulders indicating she didn't really care either way on whether they got it together or not. Peyton just smiled at her best friend, she had missed her when she had been in LA but she had pushed that to the back of her mind as she pursued her dream of making it in the music business.

'So what do you want to do tonight?' Brooke had stepped out of the pool and was now lounging on a deck chair.

'Um…I don't know how about we drink for a little while and see where the night takes us'. Peyton held a mischievous look in her eye and knew exactly where this night was headed. They would call the rest of the girls and make a night of it, Brooke texted everyone and told them to bring alcohol they were having a pool party at her house.

'Party!! Hey Brooke, Hey Peyton!' Bevin had never been discreet or quiet she came in on a wave of enthusiasm and a tide of booze followed in her wake. They set up a bar to the side of the pool and Tim was left in charge of mixing everyone drinks, he was fairly clueless and so after a while everyone just helped himself or herself.

Peyton felt her older self-starting to relax, she felt ok with being back and just hanging out. Brooke had managed to stem her drinking for a bit and was now holding court at the pool surrounded by all the most popular people.

Peyton slipped out past the pool and made her way down the driveway once on the street she headed to her house, the lights were on and music was blaring from every corner of the house. She pushed the front door open and made her way up the stairs, she paused outside her bedroom door and poked her head around the doorframe. Her younger self was seated in front of her computer and she was live web camming. Peyton smiled and stepped into the room, the younger Peyton looked up and her eyes widened in surprise.

'Who are you?'

'I'm you, just older'. She replied. Before you ask, you are not dreaming this; I am standing here just as real as you are sitting there.

'How is this possible?'

' I can't really tell you too much, but we can sit and talk and you can tell me where your head is at with how you feel about Nate and Luke'.

'Who's Luke, and why would I just sit here and talk to you about my boyfriend. I don't even know you; I mean I know you say you're me-but frankly that just doesn't seem possible'. Peyton had known going to her younger self would be tricky and that she would hardly be willing to believe but she had to try and find some answers for why she had been a coward all those years ago.


	5. Picking Up The Pieces Of This Dream

Chapter 5, Picking Up The Pieces Of This Dream

'Look you can either accept that I am you or we can stay here all night and I can prove to you that I am you but older-either way you will believe me-but I need it to be sooner rather than later'. Older Peyton stared at her younger self and willed her to believe in what she was saying; she had a limited time frame on how long she could stay.

'Ok, so let's say you are me but older, what happens in my future. Am I married and if so to whom?' Younger Peyton figured she might as well find out all she could from her doppelganger. It could be prove to be useful.

'In the future you are not married but you are very much in love with someone. It may take some time but you will be with him'. Older Peyton knew she couldn't tell her too much; some things needed to be discovered in time and not rushed. If she revealed too much she could be influencing her future and not in a good way.

'Ok, can you tell me his name? Cos you're not giving me much to go on. Will I meet him this year or he is someone I meet when I'm older?' Younger Peyton stood up and grasped older Peyton's hand. As soon as their hands connected memories and visions flashed in her mind's eye. She saw images of her with a tall blonde man, she was kissing him and whispering 'I love you' beneath a full moon they were sitting on top of her comet and she was nestled into his side. He pressed a kiss to her temple and held a little tighter. Younger Peyton was convinced, this woman really was her, she didn't know how it was possible all she did know was that it was very real and she now had a thousand questions.

'What the hell was that? It was like watching a movie of my life, all these images and feelings. I was so in love with him I could feel it all around me. Who is he and don't even try and fob me off with how I shouldn't know too much cos it will change the future crap'. Older Peyton could tell she had lost none of her feistiness, even as a teenager she was bold and ballsy and wanted answers to questions she really had no business asking.

Older Peyton sighed and sat on the bed, 'his name is Lucas and one day he will be everything to you, don't walk away from him when he offers you a life with him-ok?'

Younger Peyton sighed as well and nodded her head not really knowing what it all meant.

'Ok, well I hate to leave especially considering I know you have more questions but I really can't tell you anymore than I already have. I need to go back to my own time. I have meddled enough, just take care of yourself-oh and when you meet a guy called Derek don't trust him-he is not your brother-he will try to rape you'. With those last words ringing in younger Peyton's ears she saw a flash of blue and her older version of herself was gone-vanished before her very eyes. She sat down on her bed and felt more confused than she had in years.

None of what had transpired made any kind of sense, but she trusted herself and what she hoped had not been a hallucination. She would take her words to heart and not forget them.

Peyton held the timepiece in her hand and for a moment she had wavered about where she wanted to go to next. She ended up in her senior year, she watched as her younger self smiled into Luke's eyes and drew him into a kiss. It would seem her younger self had followed her advice and been with Luke. So far so good, she heard a pop and standing next to her was Herbert.

'Peyton, my dear it is time we left. You shouldn't have come to this time as it is. Make haste for we have much to do'. Herbert gently held her hand and the scene vanished to be replaced with his workshop. They had returned and now Peyton felt like she had discovered the ultimate golden ticket she could go anywhere at any time and just explore. She didn't just have to travel to her own past or future, this could be very useful. She fully intended on using this timepiece to her advantage once she had learnt more about the logistics of time travel.

They spent a few hours in his workshop, Herbert was working on some theories and Peyton decided to sketch, she felt inspired by all she had seen so far. She tucked herself away in a corner and sat with her legs dangling over the arm of the couch as she slouched her way through the day. After a few hours of putting pen to paper she stretched and felt as though a walk around London would do her some good.

The city was full of smells and voices, people were coming and going and there was a hive of activity all around her, she felt invigorated by being around it all. She stepped into a tearoom and took a booth by the window, she felt like people watching and she had an amazing view of the Thames, she could see the ships steaming up the river and men on deck with thickly muscled arms heaving coal sacks onto the dock. She realized how lucky she was to witness all this history as it was happening, it was a privilege really, she knew all too soon that this endless hive of activity on the river would cease and the industrial revolution rolled on by.

America had changed due to the invention of the steam engine and mass transit, England was but a mere stone's throw from being a country on the brink of its first world war. Peyton however would not stay to see that, she didn't want to be around a country besieged by the frantic energy that accompanied a nation at war. She had been fortunate enough to grow up without ever having had an enemy invade her country and for that she was thankful.

The tea was heavenly and the people watching was hilarious, mothers were walking with little children's hands tucked inside their own and bicycles were being furiously pedalled by errand boys. It felt so eerie sitting there and watching this kind of a world unfold. She ate scones and sipped tea and had never felt more British well aside from her American accent but if you saw her sitting there you would have taken her for a native. She blended seamlessly with this kind of society.

She sat there for a few hours and wished that Brooke was with her, she would have loved to have seen all this history and would have adored the fashion. Peyton came to a decision she was going to go and get Brooke and show her around. It couldn't hurt right? What harm could it possibly do? If only Peyton had thought this through a little more, but all she really wanted was some time with her best friend.

Peyton saw Herbert before she left she explained she needed to go back to her present and see if she had changed anything. He wished her good luck and said he would be waiting for her when she got back. Peyton changed into clothes that made her less conspicuous and took out her timepiece. She landed back in her office and took a look around, nothing looked different. She smiled in relief, now all she had to do was find Brooke, which shouldn't be that, difficult to do.

'B. Davis where you hiding?'

'P. Sawyer is that you?'

'Why, you have another best friend tucked away that calls you B. Davis-you holding out on me?' Peyton grinned as Brooke came into view, she looked just the same as always, her hair was perfectly straightened and she was chuckling at her.

'What's going honey?' Brooke kinked her eyebrow and took in Peyton's slightly odd attire, the dress looked vintage-but like early vintage, it was a good look-but a confusing one.

'Brooke there's something I need to tell you, you may wanna sit down for this. It's gonna be hard to take in'.

Peyton dragged Brooke over to the couch and then hopped up, she got the vodka from the freezer and two glasses-no mixers were needed.

'Whoa, what's with the alcohol boozy?'

'Trust me you are going to need this more than me'

'Ok, now I'm feeling nervous. Just tell me straight-don't couch it in metaphors or whatever. I can handle whatever you throw at me'.

Peyton took a deep breath and swallowed her nervous down; she also poured them a measure of vodka and clinked her glass against Brookes. Brooke swallowed her drink and felt it burn as it went down-but it was a pleasant sensation.

'Ok, first off. I never lie, so what I am about to tell will seem like that-but it's really not'.

'Peyton quit stalling just tell me. I think I'm ready, hang on one more shot'. They both slugged it down and then she turned to Brooke and opened her palm. Nestled securely there was the timepiece.

'It's an antique clock; wow you were right-alcohol was definitely needed. Who knew your big news was gonna involve a watch/clock thing. Excuse me while I feel the urge to binge drink at this revelation'. Brooke smirked at Peyton and refilled their glasses.

'Brooke this isn't just any timepiece. It's a portal to time travel, and before you shake your head and call me crazy-it's true'. Peyton looked at her best friend with sincere eyes and saw the look of shock pass over her face.

'What the hell are you talking about, are you drunk?'

'Actually no I'm not drunk-but I think we both need some more vodka'. They drank half the bottle before Brooke decided she needed some answers.

'Brooke I know you have questions, but honestly honey it will be easier if I just show you'. She clasped her hand tightly inside Brookes and thought of Herbert's workshop.

Everything swirled and danced. Brooke began to scream and quickly wrapped her arms around her best friend. They landed with a thud on the floor of the workshop, Brooke had luckily had enough time to grab her handbag before they time jumped-she also grabbed the vodka. Bless Brooke and her quick reactions.

'Brooke they have alcohol here you know, you didn't have to bring the vodka with you-now we look like total booze hounds'. Peyton smiled at Brooke.

'Easy for you to say, I had no idea where we were going. I thought this might help. Also where in the hell are we? Or more to the point where in time are we?' Brooke looked around her and took in the bookshelves and couches, it looked some kind of workshop, but none she had ever seen before.

'This is Herbert's workshop and he should be around here somewhere'.

'Peyton is that you? I see you brought a friend. Hello my name is Herbert, welcome to London circa 1896'. He proffered his hand and Brooke shook it.

'How about you two go off for a drink, I have a few things to finish up here, I'll join you at the Nag's Head in King's Cross-it's not far from here. See you in half an hour'.

Peyton nodded and grabbed Brooke's hand.

'Come on, now you can see where I have been for the last few days. I love this place; it's why I wanted to bring you here. Plus I figured you were one of a few people who would believe me'.

Brooke just smiled and they walked outside, it had been raining and there was a fine sunny mist hanging in the air. The air smelt of salt and horse poo, it was weird, but Peyton had grown accustomed to the smell of London and actually really liked it.

They reached the pub after Brooke insisted they catch a carriage; the non-walking Brooke Davis was in full force.

'What should we order? I'm thinking a glass of wine will go down nicely after the morning I've had'. Peyton nodded and pulled some notes from her pocket, Herbert had slipped her some notes as they were leaving. She had smiled at him gratefully he had merely nodded his head and said it was his pleasure. He had plenty of money and 30 pounds was a good investment. It would cover her for a week at least.

They ordered wine and Brooke asked her questions about how long this had been going on. Peyton answered all her questions and then told her she had gone back to her past, she asked Brooke if she remembered the pool party when they were still in High School. Brooke spat her wine out and said, 'That was you?'

'Yeah, I came back to warn my younger self. I have a question for you. Did I get attacked by a guy named Derek in senior year?' Brooke looked at Peyton and nodded her head.

'Yes honey you did, but you were with Luke at the time and he saved your life, then he tried it again at Prom-but this time I was there and we fought back. He's been in prison ever since and has almost no chance of getting out'. Peyton sighed and then decided it wasn't such a bad thing, she had been with Luke so at least that hadn't been altered.

'I knew that night there was something different about you-everything about you was slightly haunted, like you had seen too much and you weren't yourself. Plus you came back that night and your hair was different, you told me someone had visited you and that it was an older version of yourself. I figured you had too much to drink but you insisted it had been real'. Peyton just sipped her wine and had a thoughtful look on her face, some things were just meant to be she figured.

'Did Luke marry Lindsey?'

'Who's Lindsey? Brooke looked at her in confusion.

'Lucas' editor girlfriend'. Peyton replied.

'Honey you and Luke have been married for 3 years since you came home from Los Angeles. In fact you have twins, a boy and a girl. Sawyer and William'. Peyton blinked in confusion and asked how in the hell that was possible.

'Honey, did you hit your head on the way back here? You married Luke after he proposed to you in L.A you came home a year later after asking for some time. You run a successful record label out of Tric and you have 2-year-old twins with Luke. How can you not remember this-they are your whole world'.

Peyton looked at Brooke and smiled, she wondered where the stretch marks had come from, it all started to make sense.

Herbert had been right, she didn't need to change the past because it had fixed itself, and any interference had been unnecessary. So she was happily married and had two beautiful children with the love of her life, things couldn't get any better. Little did Peyton know that her whole world was once again to spin off its axis. For every good moment in time there is a bad, it is called a balance and the world requires it for everything to be in unison. Peyton's good fortune would have implications, some good some bad.

'Hey Peyt, it's going to be okay right? Us being here isn't going to affect the future? I mean I really love the life I have right now. I wouldn't change it for the world and you and Luke are really happy'.

'I don't know Brooke; I can't change anything huge otherwise I have to go back and fix it. I can however influence certain things providing I do it without any intention of changing something else. Like a happy accident. Herbert caused the extinction of the dinosaurs and then couldn't go back and change it. He tried many times, but it was to no avail. Nothing he did made a difference. So it was meant to be, like I tried to change the proposal into a yes, only to have to break up with Luke-who promised me he would wait. So in my own way I changed my future path-a happy accident. Herbert thinks we are destined for each other and I think I believe it to. If my kids are anything to go, I can't help but agree.

'Hey I'm just gonna go outside and make a phone call, be right back'. Brooke hopped up from her chair and made her way outside, she got out her iPhone and quickly tapped a few numbers into it; she held it up to her ear and waited for it to connect the call. Brooke felt a slap to the back of her head and a hand grab the phone from her and shove it in her handbag.

'Brooke, I have seen you do some pretty stupid things-but that has got to top the list. Do you see anyone here walking around with a mobile strapped to his or her ear? No? Well that might be because Oh I don't know-They haven't been invented yet! Just a thought, but you might want to bear that in mind. Who were you going to call anyway? We can't reach anyone from our time, as technically they haven't been born yet'.

'Dammit Peyton, you had to bring me to a time pre-technology. I mean I don't want to appear ungrateful or anything, but it sucks being here and not having any of the mod cons I'm used to. I used my phone all the time to do e-mails and call my assistant-it's kinda my lifeline'. Brooke rasped, visibly annoyed but also perhaps slightly bemused. This would take some getting used to she could tell already.

'Well can I at least go and find an Internet café?' Brooke sighed the last part out.

'Have you taken stupid pills today? Brooke if you can't use your phone-it stands to reason you won't be able to use the Internet either. They don't have computers yet; Jesus Christ you're going to drive me insane. Maybe we should take you back to the future so that you stay relatively intact-cos I swear to God Brooke if you don't stop suggesting crazy things I might have to kill you'. Peyton was a little frustrated herself, having found out she had two children she was anxious to go back and experience that future for herself.

'Look I'm sorry Peyton, I'm just feeling a little out of it ok, call it disorientation from the time travelling ok? I promise I'll be good. Don't take me back just yet. I kinda wanna see what this city is like even if it is in the past' Brooke hugged Peyton and the two walked back into the pub and resumed their former conversation and sipped on their wine. Peyton looked pensive, Brooke just looked well like Brooke-which basically meant she looked flirty and mischievous. She was eyeing up the patrons and appeared to have her flirt on.

'Brooke, when you've finished eye sexing every straight semi cute guy in the room how about we think about maybe going home and getting some food?'

'Huh, wait what? Sure, sure that sounds pretty'

'Brooke, I would very much like to sleep with you tonight and possibly Herbert too-we could make it a threesome-sound like fun?' Peyton could see that Brooke was completely ignoring her at this point and was being facetious on purpose.

'Yeah ok, whatever you think is best Peyton'. Brooke quickly glanced over and saw that Peyton was laughing at her and she had no idea why.

'What's so funny you goof?' Brooke kinked her eyebrow and looked genuinely confused.

'You-Brooke, I think we should go before someone offers you a price for your services. You can't just sit here and flirt with strange men. It's not the done thing in this time ok? If you could at least try and remember a few things that would be great'. Peyton stood up indicating the discussion was over, well at least to Peyton it was-they actually did need to leave it was getting late and she felt extremely tired from all the travelling.

'Ok-by the way best friend-where are we staying?' Brooke hadn't really thought that far ahead.

'With Herbert-oh by the way he's H.G. Wells don't be intimidated he's totally cool and very down to earth. He's the guy who invented the timepieces and thus created time travel, he's kinda eccentric but you can talk to him about anything you want and he's pretty great'

'Oh ok, that sounds good. Do you think we can have some food when we get in? I'm starving and also a little tipsy from the vodka and the wine'

'Yes, I'm sure the cook will have made something for dinner-she makes a pretty awesome spread at breakfast. Like the first morning I was here-it was like being at a buffet table at a hotel. So many things to choose from, the English certainly know how to make a decent meal'

'Great well let's go-all this talk of food is making me even hungrier'. They linked arms and blended into the background, which is really what they should have been doing all along. Brooke would need to be reined in on a few things, but other than that they would be just fine. Peyton thought she might take a little trip back to the future sooner than projected with all this new knowledge.


	6. In A Today That Feels Like A Tomorrow

**Chapter 6** **In A Today That Feels Like A Tomorrow**

They finished eating and Brooke gestured to Peyton that she needed to sleep, they said their goodnights and made their way upstairs to Peyton's room. Brooke quickly changed for bed and climbed into the four-poster. As soon as her head hit the pillow her closed and she was fast asleep. Peyton however was wide-awake, she decided she would leave Brooke here and go back to her time and see her family. She felt nervous about this trip essentially she would be a visitor in her own life. She was terrified truth be told, but she felt the need to see for herself the kind of future she had.

Peyton got out the timepiece and thought of home 2008, she landed with a swoosh in the bedroom of the house she shared with Luke. He had a smile on his face even in sleep and he looked more handsome than she remembered. There was no double of her in this future as she was returning from the past and technically didn't exist in the future hence she was able to travel here without running into her double.

She walked over to the bed and Luke felt it dip as she took her place at his side, she leant down to kiss him on the lips, he responded by kissing her back. He made an adorable noise at the back of his throat as he realized who was kissing him; he opened his eyes and saw his beautiful wife staring back down at him.

'Hi babe'. Peyton smiled at her husband, the word still sounded foreign in her mind.

'Hi yourself, that was a great way to wake up'. He smirked at her and tugged on her hand, until she was draped over him. He pulled the duvet up and felt her body slide over his as she nestled closer into his side. Not feeling satisfied with the contact he reached across her and took off her dress. She lay next to him in just her underwear; he pulled her until she was lying on top of him.

'Much better, now what can we do this morning that will take about an hour?' Luke mused. She smiled down at him and kissed him on the lips.

'You read my mind wifey'. She smiled into his lips and felt his tongue graze the seam of her lips, she deepened the kiss and felt him press himself a little closer to her.

'God this feels good, it feels like forever since we did this'. Peyton sighed into his chest as she pressed a kiss to the steady beat of his heart.

'And by forever you mean last night?' He quirked his eyebrow at her and smiled into her eyes. She ran her hands down his chest and felt his pulse quicken as she reached down further. She shifted her hips so that she was pressing into him, he grunted in anticipation, his girl felt right in the most delicious way.

'Peyton are you going to finish what you started?' She smirked at him and pressed herself just that little bit closer he growled low in his throat and kissed her deeply. She responded with equal passion, he ran his hands up her back and rested them deep within her hair. He flipped them over and once he felt her tight body lay still beneath him he grinded ever so gently into her.

'Ok you have to stop doing that or do something about my underwear' He smiled at her and teased her a little bit more. Her eyes glazed over with lust and she really, really wanted to feel him inside her, it felt like she had been missing something for too long now and foreplay could wait until later.

He slipped her underwear off torturously slowly and placed his lips on her stomach and trailed a line down her legs, he took a moment to gaze at her and just be with her. This was the part he loved the most, just being able to look at her and take his time. She always looked beautiful right before they made love, well she looked beautiful all the time but the way she looked at him made his heart beat faster and he could barely contain himself. No other woman had ever had this effect on him and it never got old or tired.

'Luke whatever you're doing down there don't stop, God I've missed this'. He just continued his ministrations, he slipped his tongue over her and felt her quiver just that little bit that caused a shiver to run down his spine, if this was her reaction to him gently tasting her then they were both in for a wild ride.

She unhooked her own bra and lay there in all her naked glory; he sucked in a breath and thanked her silently with his eyes for agreeing to spend her life with him. She grinned at him and shook her chest at him in a sexy way,

'Why Mrs Scott are you trying to seduce me?

'Is it working?' She glanced at his bulge and decided that yes it most definitely was working.

'God yes'. He raised himself above her and slid his boxers down, she looked up at him and said, 'I love you', 'I love you too Mrs Scott'. He perched his arms either side of her and pushed himself into her, he quickened the pace as her hips raised up to meet his, he could feel himself falling in the best kind of way.

He didn't know how she did it but she always made him harder but just clenching around him a little tighter as though wanting him to thrust deeper. He raised her legs so that her feet were over his shoulders and he slowly pushed in and out of her. He knew this drove her wild. He kept this pace up and felt her come closer, he thrust one last time and just held himself there as he felt them both release at the same time. He slowly eased her legs down and placed kisses across her belly before joining his lips to hers. She deepened the kiss and he finally pulled himself out of her and lay down beside her, she draped her legs over him and cuddled in to his side before placing her head next to his heart and placing a tender kiss there. She sighed in contentment and he finally felt like his every dream had just come true, he had a beautiful and sexy wife and the cutest set of twins anyone could ask for.

Peyton fell asleep in his arms and dreamt of happiness and love surrounded by people close to her heart. She didn't think about the future or the implications that time travelling would have on it, all she saw was her and Luke finally happy and living the life they were always destined for. It felt pretty good.

She awoke to the sound of giggling and two lumps perched on the bed, Sawyer (the girl) was sitting on Peyton's stomach and William was bouncing on top of Luke. They were both giggling and poking their parents trying to wake them up.

'Daddy wake up, Daddy wake up. We're hungry and you told us we couldn't make our own breakfast after what happened last time'. William stared down into Luke's face and waited for his eyes to open signalling he was awake.

'Mommy please get up-we're so hungry!!' Peyton looked up into the greenest pair of eyes she had ever seen-they looked almost blue, she was absolutely stunning and she looked like a younger version of Peyton.

'Good morning baby girl, I'll be up in a minute why don't you too go watch some T.V for ten minutes whilst I get daddy up and we fix you something to eat sound good?' Sawyer nodded her head and then leant forward and kissed her mother's cheek. Peyton felt her tiny arms wrap around her neck and she pulled her daughter closer to her.

Sawyer and William ran into the living room and put some cartoons on, they could hear the laughter from the bedroom. Peyton just smiled and pressed herself a little closer to Luke, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and then turned to her and whispered he loved her. She smiled and pulled him in for a searing kiss; before it could get too heated he stood from the bed and clasped her small hand inside his own. She wrapped her arms around his waist and draped herself over him; he just pulled her even closer and sighed in contentment.

Luke put some coffee on and started making up a batch of pancakes, Peyton stood at the kitchen counter and got out plates and cutlery she set the table and went to find her babies. They were lying on their stomachs in front of the television.

'Breakfast guys, Dad made pancakes, come on turn that off and come with me'. Peyton scooped up Sawyer and William clung to her hand, she walked down the hallway and Luke swore his heart stopped in his chest, to see mini versions of themselves clinging to her made him feel all sorts of different things. Peyton was a young mother and she looked devastatingly beautiful with their babies clinging to her.

'Come on you two, it's going to get cold'. Peyton seated her two children and before she could sit, Luke put his arms around her and pecked her lips quickly; he tasted of pancake batter and orange juice. He tasted of a life that she had only been given but a glimpse at, she was hoping it would be more permanent but she needed to go back to London and talk to Herbert about these latest developments. Not to mention the fact that she had left Brooke stranded there, she knew Herbert could probably get her back but she really needed some questions answered and Brooke would want to know that she hadn't been abandoned.

Breakfast was a noisy affair in the Scott household, both kids happily chatted away about school and what they were doing, Peyton just smiled and gazed around her in wonder. She really didn't know what to say, she knew she liked this reality the best and just wanted a little more time to soak it all in before she left again.

Luke got the twins ready, kissed Peyton on the lips and rushed out the door, they all waved madly as he reversed down the driveway. Peyton had just grinned and blown them all kisses; she went back inside and sat down on the bed. It was time, she had never felt less sure of what she was doing, she really didn't want to go back but she realised that she needed answers almost as much as she needed to find Brooke.

She clasped the watch in her hand and pictured Herbert's studio, she landed with a thump on the couch. Brooke had been standing by the windows and saw Peyton come flying into the room. She chuckled at her.

'Thank God you're back, we were going to come and get you if you had taken any longer'.

'Good to see you too Brooke. I was gone a day, why all the panic?'

'Peyton I've been here for a week, time seems to move differently when you spend it in the past'. Brooke looked at the surprise on Peyton's face and just shrugged her shoulders.

'What do you want to do today Brooke?'

'Let's go sightseeing we can meet up with Herbert later'. Peyton nodded her assent and they walked outside. The weather was muggy and the air was thick with the smell of fish, they were close to the docks.

'Brooke, I saw Sawyer and William. They're beautiful and amazing. I really love my life, but I need to stay here and figure some things out'. Brooke just nodded and hugged her friend she'd had many conversations regarding Peyton's time travelling with Herbert, and she knew they were only at the beginning of what would become her life's work.

'Honey, I love that you're happy and I know you need to figure stuff out here first, but I really need to get back'. They spent the day wandering around London; it was the most relaxed they had both been in a long time. When it came time to say goodbye, Brooke's eyes welled with unshed tears, this was so much harder than she had originally thought.

Peyton took Brooke back and couldn't resist going over to her house, she pushed the front door open and was quickly enveloped in hugs from the twins.

'Mommy we missed you'. Sticky little fingers clawed at her clothing and then Luke was walking towards her, his face was covered in what looked like dough.

'What is going on here?' Peyton looked from Luke to her children and just started giggling.

'Daddy was cooking and we were helping him'.

'I can see that, but why is he covered in dough and only your hands are sticky huh?'

'Well we threw it at Daddy and then we ran and hid, he couldn't find us, so we waited then we heard your car in the drive and knew it was ok to come out'.

Luke just shook his head and disappeared into the bathroom, he emerged five minutes later with a freshly scrubbed face and planted a kiss on her. He tasted of sugar and fun.

'Hi babe, we missed hanging out with you. Brooke called and told us you were on your way'.

'Hey yourself, well I need to go see Brooke about something real quick. I'll be back soon okay. Do you think you can stay out of trouble?' Luke nodded his head and the twins hugged her.

She kissed him one last time and then disappeared out the front door. Before she got into her car she took in the view one last time.

She drove to the beach and parked her car, she said hello to Brooke and then poof she was gone. She landed in her bedroom at Herbert's house, it was dark and she could tell that it was late; she climbed into bed and fell asleep. She was exhausted, everything about her trip had been emotionally wrenching for her and all she really wanted was a warm bed and maybe a Luke. That she would have to wait for, but for now she would stay here and find out where her life was heading.

Sunlight peeked through the gap in the curtains and she sighed loudly, she really just wanted to wake up with her husband beside her and the twins just down the hall. She would set some ground rules with Herbert today and inform him that she would do what he asked of her, but there would be concessions. She wanted to spend more time with her family-it was non-negotiable.

Herbert met her at the bottom of the stairs and they walked in silence to his workshop. They spent the day hashing out the details of how this would work. Herbert told her he would only ever visit her when he needed her help, he would appear at her office only and she was not to tell anyone of her new found abilities. Peyton promised she wouldn't, there didn't really seem anything left to say and she was itching to get back home.

He wished her well and told her the next mission would be soon, but that he wouldn't call on her until it was absolutely necessary. She nodded and vanished. She was home and the feeling was indescribable.

Luke was sleeping on his stomach and had a goofy look on his face, she was so happy to see him. She stripped and climbed into bed beside him.

'Hey you, the twins went to bed early and I was too tired to wait up for you'. She snuggled into his side and said not to tired to welcome me home she cooed in his ear. He turned to her and smiled.

'It's never too late to welcome you home Peyt, in fact I was hoping you wouldn't be much longer, cos now that you're here I'm wide awake'

'Good, cos I was thinking we could pick up where we left off'.

He just kissed her and pulled her so that she was straddling his hips, she rocked gently on top of him and felt him begin to groan. She leant over him and pressed her naked body to his chest and kissed him with a passion she had almost forgotten he could inspire in her.

They made love all night and both were soon bathed in a thin sheen of sweat, she lazily draped her legs over his body, he pulled her closer still craving her touch and her scent. He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, it was full of a promise of a forever and maybe even another child had been conceived borne out of their passion for one another. It was moments like that, and pieces of themselves splintered through one another that made Peyton glad she had been patient and waited out the storm instead of tempting fate and changing her path. She didn't know where her life would lead her but she knew it would always be with Luke right beside her. Destiny had foretold their love and twined their souls long ago on a full moon and a night full of mayhem. It had weaved its magic and brought them together, there was nothing in this life that would ever tear them apart.

Or so Peyton thought, little did she know that her time travelling was about to pick up in earnest, in his greatest time of need Herbert would call on her. She would never be able to refuse his request and so it had begun……

_**-Fin**_

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and people who story alerted. This has been a lot of fun to write and it's not completely over. There will be a sequel-so look out for that!


End file.
